Channy no more
by Sunlightego
Summary: "Fine you wanna be like that. Forget this ever happened. Forget you!" He yells and leaves. Funny thing is I don't regret it or feel guilty. We were together for a day so it's easier to forget it. Channy no more one shot.


No P.O.V

Today, Sonny and Chad are super happy. Why? Oh sorry, I didn't realize that I didn't tell you yet, but here it is. It all happened yesterday…

_-Flashback-_

"_Monroe."_

"_Cooper."_

"_Sonny."_

"_Chad."_

_They were in the cafeteria and no one else was there. Out of the blue, Chad asks, "Sonny, can I talk to you?" _

"_You already are." She replies obviously._

"_I meant alone." He specifies while she gives him a look that says we already are. " Just come to my dressing room!" Sonny followed him obediently while wondering what on Earth would he want to talk about. _

_Chad's POV_

_Man, I really hope this goes well. I can't chicken out again. What kind of man am I if I don't get this done? It was kinda surprising when she agreed to come to my dressing room. _

"_Make yourself comfortable Sonny." I say gesturing her to the million dollar white sofa. _

"_Sonny, you know that we have our daily fine, fine, good, good fights. Well, I don't like fighting with you." I explained._

_Sonny's POV_

_This kind of surprised me; I didn't know that Chad had feelings and emotions so I said, "What do you mean?" _

"_I think that we have those arguments with you so my feelings for o don't slip out accidentally." He replies, this is getting interesting and I am more surprised than ever. _

"_Feelings? What kind of feelings?" I feel like I am saying something Grady would say._

"_You know, we are usually getting food when we have our fights, and we always stand so close to each other without knowing. Surprisingly, whenever you're near me, I get this tingling feeling inside. I never felt that before with other girls and I've dated more girls than I can care to remember." That's all I listened to because he started to ramble so I had to cut him off, "What are you trying to say?" I ask curiously._

_Chad's POV_

"_What I'm trying to say is that I really, really like you!" I say quickly and put my hands up in front of my face subconsciously. I hope I don't get hit in the face. My face is the most important face on Mackenzie Falls and my body is too, but I work out so if she slaps me or something I won't get hurt badly. She seemed surprised by this but what she did next left me utterly shocked. She kissed me! _

_So in order to get things straight, I say, "I'm taking that as I really like you too. Now girlfriend, we need to keep our relationship a secret from our dearly beloved casts, agreed?" I say in a mock commander voice. _

"_Aye, aye captain!" She mock salutes._

"_You know we can always text each other or call, meet after work or go to each other's house, go on dates…" I say. I noticed that when I said the last one, her eyes lit up with excitement. _

"_Agreed. I have to go to rehearsals now. See you later!" She says cheerfully. And with that she kissed me and left to Chuckle City. _

_-End of flashback-_

Sonny's POV

So, today I'm really happy. I hope my friends don't notice that I'm currently dating Chad or they'll kill me. Today, Chad and I agreed to do our usual fight at lunch. We will be saying things we usually do so our casts won't suspect a thing.. Rehearsals went by really slowly today. When you want time to pass, it takes forever, and when you want time to stay, it flies!

When Chad and the rest of Mackenzie Flush cast came in, we were already in the cafeteria.

"Move it Monroe! You're blocking all the food and now I have to touch _you_ to get some food. Eew!" Chad whines.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen Chad. But you know, stretching is really good for you. Shouldn't you be eating your ego or did it suddenly disappear?" I retort back. The whole cafeteria ooh's at this and he just gasps.

"Who says I don't stretch? And FYI, I have eatable food here. All you get is non-eatable animal food." My boyfriend shot back.

"It's not my fault that Brenda loves drama snobs rather than funny people!" I spat back.

"Being funny is idiotic. Drama is life." He says dramatically.

Well, well, well. Since Chad here thinks that drama is life let's do some drama right here and see what he thinks about it.

"So drama is life huh? Let's see for how long you will think that after I do this!" I say loudly. I ate a bit of my ick in a bowl, choke on it on purpose and spit it and it lands on his uniform. I bite back my tongue so I don't laugh but my whole cast bursts into uncontrollable laughter while his cast just gasps angrily.

"Look at what you've done! You ruined my shirt!" He yells. "You're going to have to pay for that!"

"Yeah right."

"You are going to. Tomorrow I'll drag you along with me shopping for it so you can pay for one."

"Yeah. And while we're there we should go to the doctor so he could check if your brain is still there." I retort. My phone just rung and I took the call.

"Hi! How are you?" I say happily. It's my mom she moved back to Wisconsin because she saw that I was responsible enough to live on my own. She was coming to visit for the week.

"Sonny! I'm good. So what are you doing?" My mom asks.

"I'm taking care of a little baby right now" I use my same old excuse to say I'm arguing with Chad.

"Fighting with Chad again?" How does she know?

"Yeah." She still doesn't know that he's my boyfriend…

"When will you stop being so immature? I raised you better than that!" Mother scolded me.

"Sorry, but I have to go, lunch's almost over." I say.

"Bye Sonny! Take care!"

"See you tonight!"

I hung up, threw my ick in a bowl in the trash can and left for my dressing room to order some pizza.

Chad's POV

She's seeing someone else tonight? I'm really hurt. I'm going to her dressing room and see what this is all about!

Tawni's POV

Today's fight between my best friend – don't tell her I said that! – And our rival was more entertaining than usual. Who doesn't love free entertainment? But it's really becoming old! The same fight every single day! I mean, who cares if Chad works out? Certainly not me! Then Sonny arranged his stupid vest for him! She spit our ick of a food on it! Bummer she's going to have to buy him a new one! If I were her I wouldn't buy him a new one, besides his show is about to get cancelled, I hope!

Funny thing is that Chad looked a little weird when she said I'll see you tonight to the person she was talking to on the phone. What's his deal? Oddly enough, after Sonny left, Chad left after her. Probably they're fighting again in the corridor like usually. I wonder what they're up to! But at the same time, I don't wanna care cause worrying causes wrinkles and wrinkles are for old people not for me!

Sonny's POV

I think I just made Chad jealous. Uh-oh. I quickly lock my dressing room so he has to knock not barge in like he usually does.

"Sonny! Open up!" He demands.

"Oh… hey Chad!" I try to say sweetly knowing what was coming.

"Don't you hey Chad me! Who are you seeing tonight?" He shouts.

"You're not my father. You have no right to tell me what to do. If you would've asked nicely and calmly like a responsible young adult, I would've been happy to respond you... But now I'm not going to." I say calmly, unlike _him_.

"Can you please tell me?" he says calmly now.

"Yeah. My mother is coming to stay for the week. I have to pick her up fro the airport tonight." I explained.

"You could've at least told me that it was your mother! I thought you were cheating on me!" he replies getting angry again.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? Have I ever given you any reason to think that?" I yell not able to hold it in anymore.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Yeah me too. That I ever gave you a chance!" I reply coldly.

"Sonny. Please don't do this!"

"Chad. I thought you trusted me!" I begin as calmly as I could.

"I do."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing! I- we need a break. I can't do this right now." I say and begin to leave.

"Fine you wanna be like that. Forget this ever happened. Forget you!" He yells and leaves.

Funny thing is I don't regret it or feel guilty. I'll find another guy, a better one. There are plenty of fish in the sea. We were together for a day so it's easier to forget it. Only time will tell us what will happen between us...


End file.
